jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanctuary
"Sanctuary" is the theme song for Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and is used as the ending theme in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is sung and written by Utada Hikaru. Its Japanese counterpart is called Passion, and it reached #2 in the Oricon Singles Chart in 2006. Both versions of the song contain reversed lyrics, voiced by Utada herself. The reversed lyrics are in English in both versions. They include; "My heart's a battleground" which is played in English even in the Japanese version of the song. The reversed portion of the songs are "I need more affection than you know"; in the "Battleground" sections, "So many ups and downs" and "I need true emotions" are the two other examples of the reversed lyrics. At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, a different version, called -after the battle- is used. This version is much quieter for most of the song until the ending part of it, which uses a faster instrumental than the rest of the song. Like "Simple and Clean", there is an instrumental version of the song that is used for the menu trailer of Kingdom Hearts II called "Passion － Kingdom Orchestra Instrumental Version". Lyrics English Version (Sanctuary) I need more affection than you know In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me now I watch you Fast asleep All I fear means nothing In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me So many ups and downs My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions You show me how to see That nothing is whole And nothing is broken In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie I need more affection than you know What's left of me, what's left of me now My fears, my lies Melt away I need more affection than you know Japanese Version (Passion) I need more affection than you know Omoidaseba haruka haruka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko made mo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de Bokura wa I need more affection than you know Sukoshi dake obiete ita Natsukashii iro ni Mado ga somaru Mae wo muiteru no Mata aemasu ka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko e demo tsuzuiteru 'n da Ooki na kanban no shita de Jidai no I need more affection than you know Utsuroi wo mite itai na Hitoshirezu My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection than you know I need true emotions Nido to aenu Hito ni basho ni Mado wo akeru Omoidaseba haruka haruka Mirai wa I need more affection than you know Doko made mo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de Bokura wa I need more affection than you know Itsumademo nemutte ita My fears my lies Aozora no shita I need more affection than you know